Gentle Blood Lust and a Full Moon
by BlackDawnYaoilover
Summary: A strange vampire and a prince longing for the simple life. I suck at summaries don't belittle me for it pls just read. yaoi Narusasu rated 'M' for later chapter and bloody scenes. perhaps onesided itanaru later in the story line


here's my new vampire fic i just wrote it but i'm turning it out anywho. i've always wanted to write a vampire fic. it's fun ain't it? sry if it's really tiny but it's going to end up as Narusasu unlike how my fics usually end up sasunaru i decided to switch it up sasuke's uke now /manical laughter/

He slowly pulled his fangs out of the young girl's neck. He would have to move on to a new town soon, this one's villagers had terrible tasting blood. The boy wiped away a trial of blood that had dripped down his chin. He jumped up high, his cloak fanning out behind him. The full moon caught his golden hair and whiskered face before the shadows swallowed him up.(and you thought it was going to be Sasuke/che, damn dumbasses who don't think outside of the box/kidding i lufs ya'll, now review)

A dark-haired boy sighed as he listened to complaints with his older brother beside him. When the last of the townspeople had spoken (outright complained) to them, the two brothers stood up as the guards bowed lowly to them and stepped down the halls to their separate rooms. Sasuke leaned against his closed door with an annoyed look on his face. He wanted to breath easier, not hold his tongue because it was impolite to speak at the moment. He wanted to walk how the hell ever he wanted to. He didn't care about etiquette lessons, or posture lessons, or any of that shit. He just wanted to live life how HE wanted to.

"That's is I'm leaving. Tonight!"he began packing lightly, taking the cloak that his brother had let him use to go to a festival without everyone knowing that he was the prince. He crept out of the castle when everyone was asleep. Or so he thought. "What's a young boy like yourself doing out here at such a late time? Hn."a boy, no older than himself(16) strolled out of the woods to his right.

"Che, you're one to talk."he replied, looking the boy up and down. He was grinning(for what reason I'll never tell) and Sasuke could see that his canines were far too big for him. They gave him a slightly evil look despite the ruffled blond hair that framed his whiskered face. He wore a light traveling cloak like himself, but his was dark blue instead of black. His finely toned chest was displayed behind a tight, deep-red shirt. 'Nice.'he thought.

"It's not nice to stare."the boy stated calmly. The prince blushed and looked away"What are you doing so close to the palace anyways?"he asked the blond.

"Just movin' through. I'll be in town for a few weeks though. Stock up and stuff."he fibbed. Sasuke had always been good at telling when people were fibbing, but this boy was harder to read, he didn't know that he was lying from his face or body movements just a feeling. And he always trusted his feelings.

Sasuke gripped his dagger."Lair!"he called out."Why are you really here?"

His voice gained a touch of evil as he replied "Do you really want to know?"

"Wha..?" Sasuke was pinned against the tree behind him.(i pin ppl to things a lot don't i?) The blonde's fangs plunged into his neck causing him to cry out in pain. After he had drunk his fill the vampire withdrew his teeth and whispered in Sasuke's ear. "I like your blood. It's sweet and strong. Intoxicating. I think I'll keep you alive for a little bit longer."

The boy reached up and dragged his upper-right canine across his right wrist. He licked up the blood from the resulting cut, but he didn't swallow. Their lips met and blood mingled with saliva. (that's a nice picture ain't it-enter sarcasm) The boy slowly withdrew and let the now unconscious raven slump against him. He had been right, this town would be very interesting.

-  
Dawn-kun's Korner

How was it? was it good? it's my first supernatural fic i tried to make it longer but it's too short in my opinion. Oh well live with it 'til i feel like getting off my lazy ass and writing chapter 2. REVIEW!!


End file.
